Unexpected Love
by psychoemokid
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship thats based only on sex. Harry gets tired of it and wants a real relationship. Can Draco give him that? dmhp mpreg


A/N: This was inspired by...Some youtube video I watched and can't remember .'…something to do with unrequited love….shrugs here's the story

I woke up and found myself alone in the bed. Though I'm not surprised. He never stayed afterwards, never had a reason to. He only came to me when he felt like screwing me.

I always told myself that I would stop unless he entered a relationship with me but I couldn't resist him. I looked at the clock the Room of Requirements had provided.

5: ooAM. Perfect. I'd be able to sneak back into my dorms, shower, and dress before my dorm mates even woke up. I felt sick and ran to the bathroom I hurled in the toilet wondering why this was becoming a frequent thing for me in the mornings.

Once I stopped puking I dressed and hurried back to my dorm. By 6:00 am. I was finished and in the Great Hall for breakfast. There were few other students there. I piled my food with the rarest combinations of food. I continued to eat as people began to fill the Great hall.

"Harry, what are you eating?" exclaimed Hermione. I looked up at her, maple syrup covered bacon halfway to my mouth. I shrugged.

"You've been eating the strangest things lately." She said, giving me a weird look.

XXX

"How could you say that!" I exclaimed on our way to potions.

"Harry no need to get emotional." Ron muttered.

"I AM NOT BEING EMOTIONAL!" I stopped in the hallway feeling faint. I heard several screams as I collapsed in a faint.

XXX

I opened my eyes to the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Oh good you're awake. I have to um...ask a question that will be awkward for you to answer."

Madam Pomfrey was blushing as she asked, "Have you been having sexual relations...with a male?"

I nearly choked on the water I was drinking.

"Yes."

"Well it seems Mr. Potter that you are…pregnant."

I froze. "Preg-Pregnant?"

"Yes. Three weeks pregnant. May I ask who the father is?"

"You may but may not answer."

I was mad. The arse impregnated me and probably wouldn't do a thingy about it. That's it no more night adventures for him. Either we entered a relationship or he could go t hell

XXX

I pulled him into the empty classroom as he was passing by. I placed a silencing charm on the room and turned to face him, hands on my hips.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"It was for you getting me pregnant. There will be no more random sex nights you made it clear at the beginning of this that you don't feel the same way. I feel for you and this would never become more than random fucks. My child needs more than that. My child needs a real father."

"Preg-pregnant?" He stuttered. He looked shocked.

"Yes pregnant! I didn't even know I could get pregnant!" He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist tenderly.

"You remember how I said I didn't feel the same way and never would?"

"Yeah," I was confused. Where was he going with this?

"I lied." I looked up at him and suddenly his lips were on mine. It was a soft, sweet, and loving kiss very unlike to the lustful ones I usually got.

"Harry, please don't take this baby away from me. Let me be its father. Your partner."

XXX

I was giddy still during breakfast. I had gotten back to the dorms late after talking and cuddling with him. He told me how he fell in love with me. Ron and Hermione sent me weird looks. We were walking out of the hall to class when a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned and looked t Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want ferret?" Ron growled from behind me. I searched Draco's eyes and saw for the first time Draco was nervous. I gave him an encouraging look and he sighed. He took my hand and got down on one knee.

"Harry will you marry me? No just for our unborn child but because of our love."

The whole hall gasped and Ron and Hermione screamed "What?!?" but I barely noticed. I beamed and flung myself into Draco's arms knocking us over onto the floor.

"Of Course."


End file.
